Lost Boys: Evolution
by NisiNirvana19
Summary: 6 months after regaining his humanity, someone  from Alan's vampire life has shown up but trouble follows her to the west coast leading the brothers on  an a adventure that will change all their lives.  Crap summery, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I haven't written anything in a shamefully long time. Really shameful. So I decided to start doing a little fan-fiction again to get back in practice. Appreciate any feed back given on plot, style or whatever jumps out at you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

FYI: Story is set for a bit after The Thirst.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my car ;p

His brother had only been gone about twenty minutes before Edgar gave up on fixing his truck. The damned thing was always acting up and having spent most of their lives around comic books rather than garages neither brother had little if any inclination toward mechanics. Not that they regretted it. Their time had been spent on more practical tasks. Still it was a pain. Deciding to walk away from the project to cool down before the wrenches started flying Edgar now sat hunched over the old grey desk they used for record keeping, double checking the expense ledger.

This was actually his brother's job, Alan was much better with the book keeping but it was a better option then breaking something else they couldn't afford to have fixed. Money wasn't tight but who can afford to squander it only needless expenditures . Surprisingly their daytime venture was actually turning into a booming business, the town seemed to have an abundance of unwanted critters crawling around. Those of the day and night verity. In fact if it wasn't for the monster hunting the guys might have made a decent profit but each were content enough with the means to continue doing their civic duty.

Crunching footsteps from the unpaved driveway signaled someone was approaching. Edgar's eyes snapped up to the clock with a frown. Alan had left maybe twenty minutes ago in their one good vehicle to pick up dinner. Right now he should just be getting to the pizza shop. He'd either run into trouble or even worse a break down. Great. Two mechanical nightmares.

"Whats the matter, bro?" he called out, pushing away from the desk,"Something wrong with the-"

Edgar stopped abruptly when he saw the unfamiliar figure standing at the edge of the two car garage. She was young, maybe twenty five, clad in tight denim jeans and a crimson cami. Her long black hair hung freely, the loss curls shining in the bright overhead lights and framing her round face like a dark halo. The girl was a picture of beauty but that mattered little where he was concerned. Edgar didn't like strangers showing up unannounced especially not after night fall.

The notion must have shown in his face for the hesitant smile she wore now melted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…does Alan live here? Alan Frog?"

"Alan?" he said surprised from his brooding silence.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

At this Edgar snorted. Before tonight he'd been certain he knew Alan better than anyone on the planet but how his reclusive and often shy little brother had become acquainted with this mystery beauty before him he couldn't begin to fathom. He hated to admit it but he was curious.

"I ought to. Been stuck with him as long as I can remember," he replied and when she still looked confused," I'm his brother."

Again her face brightened and she graced him with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. It was genuine and innocent enough to be a child's smile making Edgar think twice about her age, that smile made the girl seem years younger. In spite of her unannounced presence he felt himself relaxing a little.

"How do you know Alan?"

"Oh, he helped me out a tight spot a few years back."

"Tight spot, huh?"

She nodded her eyes searching the garage as if Alan might be hiding in the shadows, finally stopping on the old truck, its raised hood a beacon.

"Trouble?"

Edgar grunted in disgust just thinking about it, "Always."

"Mind if I take a look?"

Before he could answer she sauntered over, picking up the grease stained rag that hung haphazardly half in the engine. She peered in looking inquisitively, reaching a tentative hand in every now and then to do things Edgar couldn't see. He didn't speak but moved a little closer, unsure of what she was trying to do.

"You know anything about this stuff or are you just pla-"

The woman leaned back to get a better look at Edgar with a dead stare that shut him up. She smirked, playful again as she hoisted herself up on the front bumper to get a better look. They carried on that way for about five minutes. One with her nose in a dirty engine, the other doing something he was all too good at. Waiting.

"Go ahead and tryin' fire it up."

"Soon as you get your head out of there."

A musical laugh, almost as charming as her smile, echoed out from under the hood. She simply raised her hand, index finger extended, and twirled it in a _get going _motion. Edgar grunted but yanked the drivers side door open and hopped into the seat. There was a moment of hesitation, images of what an explosion would do to that pretty smile he'd already become accustomed to flashed in his mind's eye. Her hand appeared again making that impatient twirling gesture. No guts, no glory. He turned the key.

*Rraa*Rraa*Rraa*

The hand flattened and waved a few times in indication for him to stop. It quickly disappeared only to pop back into sight a few moments later with a thumbs up. No hesitation this time. Edgar turned the key and felt a small pang of surprise when the engine fired.

He had to laugh, even offering up his own croaked smirk as the woman slammed the hood down and pranced over to the window, wiping her hands on the rag.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets, Edgar."

"How'd you know my name," he asked feeling his guard raise against her. He'd never introduced himself.

"You're brother," she cried laughing with surprise," You were all he talked about."

Edgar killed the engine but sat a moment longer mauling over what this unknown women had said. There was no way Alan could have had some secret adventure that he didn't know about. Not unless it had been in that year he'd run away. After they'd turned him. The brothers had never spoken about where he'd gone or what he'd done but Edgar intended to have a long conversation when he returned.

"You got a name?"

"Bidella Cross, I know, freaky name," she said rolling her eyes as if she'd explained this a million times," Some great, great ex-twice removed grandftather's sister's name. Or something like that. You can just call me Ella."

Once again Edgar found himself unable to stop the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. It made him uneasy but he couldn't help himself. Whether or not he could trust this girl was irrelevant, Bidella had an infectious charm about her.

"Well Ms. Cross, Alan went to town awhile back but he should be home soon. He'd better be. I'm starving. If you feel like fixing anything else while we wait, I won't stop you."

"Sorry, only the demonstration is free," she said with a flirtatious wink.

"Settle for dinner?"

She sighed dramatically," I suppose that will do."

They didn't have long to wait. Bidella was seated atop a stole she'd drug over, slowly smoking a clove cigarette that had the garage smelling like cinnamon when a car pulled into the drive. She turned her head, billowing a cloud of scented blue smoke into the air, hand raising to shield her eyes from the sudden light. That was when Edgar saw it, just for a fraction of a second but that was all the veteran vampire hunter needed. The lights had caught a reflection in her dark eyes, suddenly turning them yellow as if she was a cat or something else that hunted at night.

The headlights clicked off leaving Bidella momentarily blinded. Edgar made his move pushing off of the truck he'd been leaning against for speed while unsheathing the palm sized steak he always carried in his pocket. You never knew when you'd need one. She was his, the girl would be dead before she realized she'd picked the wrong guy to fuck with. His hand was almost on her shoulder when his brother cried out.

"Edgar, NO!"

Suddenly Bidella was gone. Vanished as if she had never really been in the garage. Edgar took a few stumbling steps to recover before rounding angrily on his brother. He'd just interfered with a kill yet he was looking to the skies as if star gazing. This night was getting weirder with each passing minute. It was time to get some straight answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own the lost boys, however little Bidella is of my own invention :)**

**Author's Note: I was going to wait a week before posting this next chapter, especially since I haven't even begun to scribble out part 3 but I'm hoping putting this up now gets me motivated to get writing again. **

"What the hell was that?" Edgar growled his voice echoing into the night.

Alan didn't seem to hear or perhaps he just choose to ignore. He stood half out of the car, searching the skies as if something was up there. When he seemed satisfied nothing was coming down he leaned across the drivers seat and grabbed their dinner, an extra large cheese pizza. Garlic sauce on the side for his over the top brother.

"Hello? Earth to fucking Alan," he snapped as his brother walked past him,"I had her! Why-"

"I know you did. That's why I stopped you."

"You better start explaining. Now!"

"Chill out, bro. Our guest is still here."

"Guest? We don't have undead guests. I kinda' thought that rule was just implied."

Stoic as always Alan perched himself on a work bench giving his brother a clam, even look. That blank stare was enough to drive him crazy somedays but Edgar checked himself. If he lost his cool now Alan would just turn reclusive and he'd never get his answers.

"All right, fine. So where is our…guest?"

"Come on down, Bidella," he called opening the pizza box and taking out a slice," its stuffed crust."

"Fuck that!"

Each looked overhead, Edgar the more surprised of the two at seeing the beautiful young woman crouched down on a rafter. She glared at them, especially at the one who'd tried to slay her, attempted murder weapon gripped tightly in his hand.

"I'm fine right where I am, thanks," she said edging as far behind the support beam as she could in fear of how good his aim might be,"I wouldn't even have come here in the first place if you 'd told me your brother was fucking insane!"

"He isn't insane. Not completely anyway."

Edgar shot his brother a reproachful look. _You're on thin ice _it said but Alan only offered up a calm smile. Grunting he turned back to the rafters. The pair of eyes had moved from him to the man behind him. Those eyes that had been so soft and playful while she was fixing the truck we're full of something else. Something Edgar couldn't put his finger on.

A sort of sick feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Keeping one eye on the vampire he turned his head slightly. The look on his sibling's face was as unreadable and passive as ever. Still, he didn't like this.

"So you wanna fill me in on just how it is you know one another?"

"Sit down, Edgar," he urged indicating the stole the vampire had been using," She's harmless. Ella's never killed a human in her life."

"That's impossible. She's a vampire."

"It is if you were born one."

"Also not possible."

"Sit, have a slice," Alan said offering him a piece.

"I don't want a fucking slice. I want someone to start making some goddamned scene. Now!"

No one spoke for a moment, their silence an almost tangible cloud hanging in the cool night air. A board creaked overhead as Bidella came out from the support beam and seated herself, legs dangling freely in the air. Edgar gave her a long look. A born vampire? That was almost laughable. Almost accept Alan seemed to sincerely believe it. Reluctantly he took the seat offered to him, sure to keep the girl in his line of sight.

"Happy?" he snapped and was lucky not to see the smirk his brother gave him.

"We met a few weeks after I…you know," he paused for a moment as if deciding how to proceed," After they turned me."

That feeling was back again. When they'd first turned him in Washington Alan had run. He'd been gone a little over a year before returning home and even then neither had enough courage to talk about his absence. So it had remained a dead subject. Until now.

He looked over his shoulder to find his little brother's gaze trained on him imploringly to see if he should continue. Whether they should or not Edgar wasn't completely certain. Some things were better left unsaid but the box was cracked already, why not open the damned thing? What was started couldn't be stopped much as he wished he'd have killed the girl before Alan could intervene.

Edgar gave him a nod. Time to see just what was in his brother's past.

"I'd been drifting for a while, never staying in one place too long. Mostly cheap motels and then abandoned buildings when I ran out of cash which was pretty quick. I didn't have a plan or a destination just a need to keep moving."

"Why didn't you just come home?"

"For the same reason I fled. I thought you'd kill me."

"Thats ridiculous," his brother sneered but Alan knew just how deep the truth had cut him.

"The bloodlust was starting to get the best of me. Most days I spent in a dazed fever, held up as far from the sun as I could get. Thats the way they found me, two officers checking out a report of a break in," Alan explained not looking at his brother any longer but to the girl in the rafters," I don't remember much about them or anything about the trip to the hospital."

"You were so out of it. They thought you were some homeless drug addict going through withdrawals. But I knew right away what you were…"

Both brothers turned their heads up at the small sound. Alan looked wistful, as if he there were things he wished to tell her. Things that no vampire hunter should say to their prey.

"The next real coherent memory I have is waking up in a hospital room, curtains drawn tight against the sun, staring up into her face. She'd guarded over me, pumped me full of plasma to alleviate the fever-"

"Plasma?"

"It's the component of blood which white and red cells are suspended in. All the dissolved proteins, glucose and minerals a vampire needs to sustain itself are in it," Bidella explained assuming a sort of instructing tone as if she weren't new to giving lectures,"That's why animal blood can support the undead. Just not as well as a humans, you see the bloodlust comes back faster but injecting a half vampire with plasma will quench their thirst for far longer without turning them."

"I don't exactly see how thats any different from making a kill."

"Don't give him the whole philosophical story, Ella. He won't believe it anyway."

Edgar's head snapped around giving his brother a sharp look but Alan didn't recant," Just think of it as a vitamin supplement for vampires."

"Whatever."

"Listen to her, Edgar. She knows what she's talking about."

"Who the hell is she? Dr. Quinn, Vampire Medicine woman?"

At this Bidella began to laugh. Softly at first then in great whooping howls almost falling backwards off the rafter. The sound was no less musical than it had been earlier. He hated that, how jovial and innocent it seemed. However he hated even more the soft laugh that came from behind. His own brother joining in with the vampire's sudden outburst.

For the first time Edgar truly felt out numbered. As if Alan was siding with this undead girl instead of the person who would always have his back. He growled softly gripping the steak he still clutched in his hand. Could he get a good throw of before either noticed?

Seeming to sense his change of mood, Bidella straightened up still chuckling and wiping affectedly at her dark eyes.

"Yes, Edgar. I am a doctor. What do you think I was doing at the hospital?"

"Looking for blood donors?" he sneered.

She threw her head back once more laughing at the garage's wooden ceiling. It was a genuine laugh, not feigned or meant to mock, which Edgar just couldn't understand. The girl seemed so real, so alive. It couldn't be, this just wasn't possible.

"I have to admit I have _lost _a blood sample or two."

Edgar merely grunted.

"Look, I can see you're out of humor tonight so let me put it in a nutshell," said Bidella, a hint of weariness in her soft voice," I took Alan home, which of course he protested at first but he was really in no position to argue and I'm just so damned persuasive! I taught him all the vampy shit he needed to know to stay on the human side of his duality and while he was with me we got attacked by yet another clan after my blood-"

"What so special about your blood?"

She stopped a moment, tongue pressed to the rough of her mouth as if it were glued there. A look of mingled sadness and perhaps a little desperation passed through her eyes. It was like a raincloud had overtaken the sun.

"In the history of the world there have been less than a half dozen born vampires," Alan spoke up when she couldn't," Their blood coveted the world over for its unknown powers. And all, Edgar, all of them were eventually murdered by their own clan. Their families, in order to protect the species."

"Protect it from what?"

It was Bidella who answered this time," Evolution. I've never given my blood to another. Who knows what I could create. Maybe more like me but then again maybe monsters…"

The trio fell into an awkward silence, each fumbling with their own feelings on the subject. It was a lot to swallow even for the woman that had been living for centuries with the secret burden.

"I came to see if the rumors were true. That you'd been turned back," she finally said and slide off the beam.

Edgar was up before her feet hit the cement floor, ready to move if he had to. Behind him Alan also rose but he was more than certain now that it wasn't to aid him. His blood boiled at the thought.

"I'm leaving so stay where you are."

"Wait-"

"Alan, I just wanted to see if you made it," Bidella almost whispered giving him a last look over her shoulder," I'm happy for you."

She seemed to blur in their vision as she turned to walk away, as if she weren't really a part of this reality. Then the woman was gone. Blink and miss it, like she was never there. The night was still once again the silence only broken by a lone coyote in the hills crying out to the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own the lost boys, however little Bidella is of my own invention :)**

**Author's Note: I know its short but I wanted to post something to try and get myself back in the swing of things. Now that the holidays and planning of the babyshower are out of the way I hope to do a bit more writing.**

Sometimes being family is one of the most difficult things in existence. It means being understanding when they mess up, patient when they're driving you insane and loving even when they make you want to strangle them. Sitting across the kitchen table from one another the brothers were living this truth of life.

Overhead the only bulb left glowing in the light fixture hummed softly, casting shadows across the dim room. Tonight the shadows somehow seemed to reach farther, the darkness a bit deeper, harboring whispers of the past each wished would remain silent.

Alan had placed the pizza box on the table and sat down as if to have another slice but had sat staring absently at his hands. His brother followed suit. They had sat in silence, not making eye contact, doing what seemed to come quite natural to both. Brooding.

When they were children it had hardly ever been necessary for words. They'd been so close back then, almost like one soul split between two bodies. One mind. One purpose. The years had changed everything.

Looking at Alan was like listening to a conversation through a locked door. You might recognize the voice but it was impossible to understand. There was so much about the man sitting opposite from him that Edgar didn't know. He barley felt like he was in a room with the person he'd grown up with. He wanted to say something, anything to break the uneasy tension, yet words failed him now as they had so often in the past.

To his relief it was Alan who started.

"I know you're angry-"

"Thats an understatement."

"-I'd probably be a little pissed too if the tables were turned, but we wouldn't be sitting here having this fight if Bidella hadn't found me."

Edgar huffed but didn't argue.

"I didn't have a plethora of options," Alan continued with an effort to keep his rising temper under control," whether you believe her story or not doesn't really matter, the fact that she saved my life is undeniable. I couldn't let you steak her."

"Ok. Lets just table that thought for now. You're overlooking the fact that it came to our home. It came for -"

"She."

"**It**," Edgar snarled," It is a vampire. It came here searching for you. You don't think that maybe it wants to cash in on that favor?"

Something unreadable passed across Alan's eyes but he said nothing. The thought hasn't crossed his mind, not even for a brief second. For some reason the Frog brother, who'd hunted vampires with vengeful passion all his life, blindly trusted the creature's intentions.

This was all too much, too fast. Edgar's head swum with all that had taken place in the past few hours, none of it making a bit of sense. He could understand why his bother had kept his past a secret. The truth was just too insane to believe.

Before he could collect himself Alan pushed away from the table, carrying the almost untouched pizza to the fridge and tossed it onto an empty shelf. Instead of turning back he moved to leave the room. That was the line, Edgar wouldn't be ignored.

"Where the hell are you going? We're not done!"

"For tonight we are."

"Alan! Don't fucking walk away from me!"

Edgar rose so quickly his chair flew backwards toppling over behind him. He slammed his hands palm down on the table for emphasize. He was ready to fly across the the room and drag his sibling back, to tie him to a chair if it was necessary.

The other froze in the archway, back turned to the scene erupting in their small kitchen. He could sense Edgar's distress, knew just how far his partner had been pushed tonight. More than anything he wanted to avoid a physical altercation but was tensed and waiting if it came.

"Tomorrow," he replied in as even a tone as he could muster then took a few tentative steps froward.

No attack came. By the time he reached the adjacent staircase Alan was walking at a normal pace the only noise in the house the frustrated curses from his brother.


End file.
